


Late Night Talks

by Misha_lushie



Series: CarWash drabbles [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: Carolina wants to talk to Wash but finds him doing an interesting activity.





	Late Night Talks

She wanted someone to talk to but the only one she trusted enough to talk with was Wash. Walking to his room she knocked on the door, it was late at night so she thought he might be asleep. 

Opening the door she walked in before softly closing it behind her, she spotted Wash on his bed. He wasn't asleep like she thought instead he was leaning against the wall curled up. As she walked up she noticed his eyes were closed and his headphones were in and he was playing with something in his lap. 

Curious Carolina jumped on the bed right next to his feet, his eyes flew open as he ripped his headphones out and sat up. “Carolina what the hell!” he screamed clearly alarmed. 

“I wanted someone to talk to….” she trailed off as she noticed him grabbing his crotch trying to hide himself from her. “Wait were you masturbating?” she asked feeling her face heat up at the realization. 

“U-uh..no, I was just…uh” he started his face turning a bright shade of crimson. “Want some help?” Carolina prompted smirking as Wash looked up in shock. “Uh yeah” he started a little nervously  “Yeah that would be great” he finished more confidently. 

Climbing over him Carolina kissed him on the lips the kiss was sweet but had desire in it. Wash started controlling the kiss using bolder moves as they went on, when he licked along her lips he slipped his tongue in her as she gasped in surprise.

Pulling away he grabbed her shirt and pulled it off before pulling off his own, Wash was lean and muscular. Unclasping her bra he pulled that off too before he started to touch them, kneading and playing with them, Carolina groaned in pleasure. 

Leaning in he gently pushed her back to lay on the bed, he crawled on top of her pinning her to the bed then leaning down to attach his mouth to one of her nipples. Kneading one breast he sucked on the other before switching. 

Moving her hands down she took off her shorts and underwear then spread her legs to her side presenting herself to him. Instead of fucking her he trailed kisses and little bites down her stomach, stopping right before he reached her sex he looked up at her for her go ahead. 

Wash was always thinking of her before himself it made Carolina’s heart melt a little. “Go ahead” she consented whining as he leaned in almost touching her, his breath sending excitement through her veins. 

Suddenly he attached his lips to her pussy, her hands flew to his hair tangling her fingers in his short hair. Wiggling his tongue he lapped at her trying to get the best reactions out of her, she felt a finger press against her entrance before sliding in.

He pumped the finger in and out curling it at random moments then adding a second and soon after a third finger. The fingers scissored and curled as his mouth worked on her clit. 

Grabbing his hair she pulled him away as he made a little breathless moan at the stimulation. “Fuck me” Carolina moaned out as he pulled his fingers out grabbing her hip with his wet fingers. 

Lining himself up at her entrance he entered slowly Carolina wrapped her arms around his back trying to find something to hold as pleasure pressed into her. Finally he bottomed out with a whine of pleasure. 

Waiting for her to adjust he leaned down and attacked her neck and shoulders with love bites and kisses. Finally he started thrusting looking her in the eyes she could see he was trying to control himself and put her first but was unraveling. 

“It’s okay Wash do what you want, let loose” she prompted watching as the last of his control left his eyes. His pace and force increased startling a moan out of Carolina, she could feel her pleasure building. 

He continued thrusting unrelentingly, the knot in Carolina’s stomach grew and grew. “Oh fuck!” She screamed as her orgasm took over her body, she could feel the waves of pleasure roll over her entire body. Her vision whited out as the intense pleasure engulfed her. 

Coming back from her orgasm she saw Wash on the edge of cumming, “Go ahead and cum David” she said using his real name gasping as he rammed in her pumping cum into her. 

He came down from his orgasm rolling them over they melted together catching their breaths. When she had the strength to Carolina propped herself up to look Wash in the eye softly smiling.

“What did you want to talk about?” Wash spoke up resting his hands on her hips. “You fucked it out of me” she responded sighing into his chest. They laid there in silence for a little while enjoying each others company. 

Sitting up Carolina started to lift her hips to pull herself off Wash, his hands flew to her hips holding her in place. “Don’t leave me” Wash whispered confusion and sadness in his eyes. 

“I’m not” she smiled reaching down to hold his hands, “I’m just going to pull off you” she finished moving his hands from her hips. “Oh-yeah sorry” he said embarrassed looking like he wanted to disappear into the bed. 

Lifting her hips she slid off him groaning when she pulled off completely, Wash wined underneath her squeezing her hands. Laying back down on him she got comfortable, his hands rested on her sides. 

“Is this a one time thing?” he asked nervously squeezing her sides a little as if he didn't want to let go. “No” she responded shifting to look up at him smiling softly. “So are we just friends with benefits or something more?” he asked his ice blue eyes filled with worry. 

“I’d like to be something more” Carolina responded smiling up at him. “Like dating” he asked a little embarrassed at how naive he sounded. “Like dating” she confirmed reaching up to brush his hair out of the way.  They fell asleep like that cuddled up together tangled in the blankets.

 

Walking in Tucker went to wake up Wash, he never slept in but he couldn't find Carolina and needed her for band practice. Wash was curled up in his bed asleep, smirking Tucker suppressed a laugh when a great idea came to mind. 

“Wake up sleepy head!” he screamed laughing as Wash jumped up groaning and complaining. Something moved beside him popping their head up, he recognized it as Carolina. 

“Ooohhh” he yelled running out laughing at them and trying to put distance between him and the two ex freelancers before they caught up to him to slap him. 

 

“I hate him” Wash groaned rolling over to look at Carolina who was glaring at the door where Tucker ran out. “You are my favorite” Carolina rambled out still somewhat asleep. “You’re my favorite too” Wash responded sitting up to get dressed and close the door.  Carolina got up a few minutes later pulling on her own clothes, they headed out to find breakfast. 


End file.
